Drive
by Fake it til you make it
Summary: I love her, she loves Drew and she loves messing with me. I'll forget about her. I'll hang out with friends, work out and work on my car. I'll definitely forget about her...I hope.
1. Drive

Life is awesome. Thanks to testosterone shots my body is the way it was suppose to be. And three weeks ago I got chest surgery. I'm still a little sore. Uncle Dan was taking care of me which was awesome.

I came to the states for my surgery. Which is why Dan was taking care of me. But now that I'm all healed up I can go home. Dan drove me to Uncle Joe, who's driving me home. We're in a '69 Chevrolet Camaro that needs some work but she is still a beauty.

"We're here Adam. But before we go inside I want you to have my car," Joe says as he turns off the car and gives me the keys. I can't believe it. This is awesome.

"Thanks Joe," I said as we walk to the front door and open it.

"Suprise!" everyone yelled at me. Whoa this day just gets better and better. My parents come and hug me. Drew gets my bags and puts it by the stairs. Dallas gives me and Joe a slice of pizza.

"Thanks you guys!" I tell them while I eat my pizza. I see Joe practically inhale his. Home sweet home. We have a good time until Joes ride got here to take him home. My parents went to sleep, Dallas went downstairs to play video games and Drew went to call Bianca.

I take my bags and throw them in the laundry room. I go to my room, yup still the same except I see some new comic books on my desk. Eli, you my friend rocK! I go to the bathroom. I take off my shirt and look myself in the mirror. You can barely see my scars. I do a double take, man I look like a badass! I have a scar on my shoulder from the bullet, I have burn marks on my arms and I got some killer abs!

Because of my new body and mind I've noticed some things. I like working out and playing sport. Or I flirt with every girl I see, I'm not shy anymore. I feel so much more confident in my new body. I brush my teeth and go back to my room.

As I go inside my room I noticed my window open. Hmm...thats weird. I don't remember opening it. As I go to close the window I throw my shirt in the closet and kick my shoes in there too. I turn towards my bed and I see her in my bed smirking.

Crap I should've known. "What are you doing here Bianca, " I ask as I lean on my desk. She's lookin- more like staring at my chest. I'm pretty sure she's raping me in her mind, but that's ok because so am I. I mean..I raping her...not me because...yeah.

"I came over to welcome you home. So welcome home Adam," Bianca says as she crawls on my bed and grabs me by my pants. I end up in front of my bed facing Bianca. Her hands attack my body, their everywhere.

"Bianca we shouldn't do this, Drews next door." I say as I push away from her. Damn, I told myself I'd make her mine a long time ago! I was suppose to take her way from Drew but that never happened.

"That never stopped you before," she says as she runs her hands up and down on my chest.

I take her hands off me and say "Bianca I'm done. You either stay with Drew or you break up with him for me. I can't do this anymore and you know I like you. So do whatever makes you happy."

"Adam don't make me choice. Because if I do you know who I'd pick, " Bianca said as you got off my bed and went to the window to leave.

"Then I guess that's means we're over. Good luck with Drew," I say. I close the window and watch her going to her car. I see her turn around and look at me one last time before she starts her car and leaves.

I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I think about everything that happened. It was the best day of my life. But it was also the worst night of my life. I love her, she loves Drew and she loves messing with me. I'll just forget about her. I'll hang out with friends, work on my car and work out. I'll definitely forget about her...I hope.


	2. Friends

I'm outside work on my car. I think my parents went to work. Dallas is inviting people over to "hang out" aka party. Drew just wants to be with Bianca 24/7. And I just want to forget about Bianca.

"Hey Rocky, why haven't you called?"

"Yeah, I thought we were friends Adam and you don't even tells you came home yesterday."

I turn around and see Eli and Clare holding hands. "Sorry I forgot," I say as I go back to working on my car.

"Ok what's wrong? You didn't even hug us," Eli said as they walk closer to me.

"Nothing," I say as I slam the hood shut.

"Adam what's wrong? You know you can talk to us about anything," Clare says as she grabs my hand.

"Ok but you guys can't tell anyone and I mean anyone about this ok?" I said as I look at both of them. They both nod their head.

I look around to make sure no ones around then whisper, "I like Bianca."

They both look at each other and start laughing. I give them a wtf look and ask, "What's so funny?"

Eli puts a hand on my shoulder, "Dude everyone knows you like Bianca."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Drew knows," Clare says as she puts her hand on my other shoulder.

"Geez thank guys. But that's only part of the story," I says as I tell them about yesterday.

"Wow," Eli says as he just stares at me.

"Adam! Why would you do that to your own brother? But I guess Drew is a jerk, who kind of deserves it," Clare says.

"Adam wanna go to the Dot and hang out with some friends? It'll help you forget about Bianca," Eli says as he goes back to holding Clare's hand.

I scratch the back of my neck and say, "I don't know..."

"We could take your car," Clare suggested as she looks at my baby.

"Yeah Rocky. Your car is almost as cool as Morty," Eli smirks and winks at me.

"Wow, Clare control your boyfriend," I say as I go inside my house and they follow me.

We laugh and hang out for awhile. Fiona and Imogen ask if we want to go to the Dotand celebrate my return home. Eli and Clare go to the Dot and I to pick up Fiona and Imogen. I'm in Jessica, yup I named my car Jessica. It's a beauty.

Fiona gets in to my car and says, "Welcome home, Prince Adam."

Imogen giggles and waves to me. We talk and catch up until we get to the Dot. We eat and hang out. There wasn't that many people there so it was quiet and nice. It was getting dark and we decide to call it a night. I drop off Fiona and Imogen. I end up driving to Biancas house.

I'm outside her house. I'm weighing my options. Should I go or stay. God I'm stalking her. I told her it was over but here I am outside her house. Man, I really am a stalker. I hear a tap on my window and I see Bianca walking to the passenger side. She seats next to me and we stare at each other.

Bianca smirks at me and says, "So are you stalking me Torre-"

I kissed her. I put my hand on her cheek and feel her closer. Her hands went around my neck. I push my tongue in her mouth and we fight for dominates. She somehow ends up on my lap and we're making out.

"Ah-...Adammmm," Bianca moans as I suck on her neck. She tugged on my shirt and I lift my arms up, so she can take off my shirt.

"I thought you said we were over," Bianca says as she runs her hands up and down on my chest.

"Crap, your right. I...I...I should go," I say as I push her away from me. But she just stays put. Bianca traces my abs with her fingers and I start to relax under her.

"Adam, come inside," Bianca said as she rests her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and hold her.


	3. Next

We stay silent in my car. I rub her back to keep her calm and relaxed. I really love this girl. I couldn't even forget about her for a day. I don't care about Drews happiness anymore. I just want her all to myself. So that's what I'll do.

"Break up with Drew," I whisper and start kissing her neck.

Bianca looks at me and says, "I can't. Drew and I have been through a lot together. I don't want to break his heart."

"So it's ok to break mine," I pout and look away from her. I feel her staring at me but I don't look at her.

"I...I...I'm sorry. I really like you but I love Drew," she says as seat sit on the passenger seat.

"So it really is over. If its really over can I get one last kiss? Then I'll never bother you again," I says as I pull her closer to me. We lean in and our lips touch one last time. Then it's over, just like that. She walks back to her house and doesn't look back.

I put my shirt back on and drive home. I see a shit load of cars parked by my house. I can hear the music blasting inside. Damn I forgot Dallas was throwing a party. Well at least it gives me an excuse to flirt with some girls. Tonight I'll have some fun. And tomorrow I'll win her heart.

It looks like everyone from Degrassi is here. Random people are hugging me or patting my back. It's nice to be accepted but its little creepy to have people know so much about me. I guess its normal because I'm the new gossip around town.

"Hey Dave, what's wrong," I ask him while I pour some soda into my cup.

"Life sucks. I thought we would be together forever but theirs no spark, " Dave says as he pours beer into his cup.

I chuckle and say, "Dude we'll always be together! So don't worry about it."

He laugh and smile at me saying, "Thanks Adam. I needed that."

He goes to the backyard to hang out by the pool. I watch the people around me. A bunch of drunk idiots! Oh hey look it's Drew and he's already drunk. So if Drews here then so is Bianca. Crap I don't want to see her right know. I fill my cup with soda and go to the front yard.

I saw someone leaning on my car. WTF who's leaning on my car. Dumbass better not hurt Jessica. Oh it's a girl...crap it's Becky. I stop and think about my options. But then I see her wipe her eyes and I now I have to go talk to her.

"Hey Becky, what some," I say putting my cup up to her.

She gives me a face questioning my cup.

"Don't worry it's just soda," I say as she takes a sip of my soda. We lean on my car and stare up at the stars.

"So you ever gonna talk or are you just gonna listen to me talk," I ask her.

She looks at me and asks, "Do you like me?"

Wow that came out of nowhere. I mean she's ok. I don't real talk to her much. Eli always tells me shes crazy. She seems nice though, why not get to know her.

"Yeah, your ok. Why did someone say something," I ask. I see her start to cry. Crap! What do I do!? I hate seeing people cry. So I do the only thing I can thing of. I pull her towards me and hug her. She keeps cry and I just rub her back telling her everythings going to be alright.

After awhile she stops crying and we're just hugging. I kiss the top of her head and say, "Do you feel better?"

She looks at me and says, "Yeah thanks Adam. Sometime I just feel like nobody really likes me."

"Hey their crazy not to like you! If you ever feel like crying, you can always come to me," I say as I give her my soda. We talk for a little bit more until Luke tells Becky that their leaving soon. I look around and see that the party is ending and people are finally getting the hell outta my house.

"Bye Adam. And thanks for listening to me," Becky says as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Bye Becky and if you ever wanna talk, I'm always here for you," I say as we hug. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bianca. She's holding Drew up as they walk to their car. Our eyes meet and we can't look away. I see a flash of pain cross her face before its gone and so is she.

Everbodies gone. It's way past midnight and I'm tired as hell. I'm in a pair of boxers laying on my bed thinking about what happened today. Next step is to make Bianca fall for me.


	4. School

I'm driving Dallas and i to school. Yup, I'm driving Jessica, she always calms me down. This is my first day back at school since the surgery so I'm a little nervous to see everyones reaction of me. After parking Jessica, Dallas and I walk inside and see the hockey team. Dallas pats my back and walks over to them. Well I guess I'm on my own.

I couldn't be anymore happier by the time lunch came by. I'm pretty sure my stomach ate my stomach. I grab an apple and walk over the the radio room at do the show. Dave's already there talking to Tristan and Tori. I see Maya at the hockey table with Cam. Becky and Jenna are also sitting with them. Across the room I see Eli, Clare, Alli, Fiona and Imogen sitting together. Poor Alli, having to be the 5th wheel. I also see Jake and Katie making out...ewwww that's just gross. Next to them are Mo and Marisol also making out...good for Mo!

"Hello Dergassi, I'm Dave Turner the star of the show," Dave says as he winks at some girl I don't know. Damn, he works fast.

"I'm the unbelievably handsome and charming Adam Torres," I say while looking at the window seeing some students laugh. The show goes on and on and on. That I can't help but look for Bianca every chance I get.

"Well Degrassi, it's been fun but I have a math test to fail next period so bye," Dave says with a laugh and looks at me to finish the show.

I look away from the window and towards Dave and say, "That sucks Dave but hey I gotta go flirt with some cute girl so bye guys."

I said bye to Dave, but he was to busy trying to study for his math test. Poor guy...he has no chance of passing that math test. I'm at my locker and some random girls are giggling at me. They push some girl toward me and she leans on the locker next to me.

She plays with her hair and says, "Your Adam, right?"

"Yeah why," I say looking at her. She smiles and leans forward. Next thing I know she's attacking my lips! I not know what to do...I'm just standing here.

She bits my lip and whisper into my ear, "I like kissing more than flirting." she winks at me then walks away. I watch her leave with her. Whoa...I love school!

"Did you have fun Torres?"

I jump and look at Bianca lean on the locker next to mine. Crap I'm suppose to make her fall for me not kiss random chicks! Man, does she looked pissed...wait she looks pissed!

"Whoa, jealousy looks sexy on you," I say as I take out some book from my backpack and put them in my locker.

She glares at me and says, "I'm not jealous. And you didn't answer my question."

Ohhh I made her mad. Hmm...that's wierd. She's wearing a ring. She never wears rings. I grab her hand and lift it up so I can see it better. No...no...this is bullshit! She's mine! I look at her and I know my face shows sadness.

I pull her to an empty classroom and say, "Why? Why him?"

Shes not looking at me. She refuses to make eye contact with me. The room is quiet until she says, "Because he wants me."

I pull her toward me and she automatically hugs me. I hold her in my arms. This is right. It feels so right but at the same time it's wrong. Drew asked her to marry him...and...and...she said yes.

"I asked you why and you told me that he wants you but do you want him? He might want you but I need you. I love you Bianca," I say still holding her.

She doesn't say anything. Instead she looks my in the eyes and leans forward. I lean forward too. This is it. We both know she doesn't want to marry Drew. And with this kiss, she's picking me over him. Plus I really want to kiss her.

*School Bell* ( Cause idk what it sounds like. Don't judge me!)

She pulls away before we could kiss and says," I-I...I have to go."

And now I'm by myself. Stupid bell had to ruin my fun. I hate school...wait she stutter. Hmm...guess I'm not the only one who really wanted to kiss.


	5. Scared

I'm scared. I don't want to lose her. I know she doesn't want to marry him. But she doesn't want to hurt him either. So what's my plan? I could kill Drew...nahh I don't want to go to jail. Hmmm...kidnap Bianca? Yeah I can do that. We'll spend the day together and maybe she'll realize that I really do love her. Ok, let's do this.

I get in Jessica and drive to Biancas. I feel myself start to relax as I'm driving. Jessica always calms my nerves. I park the car and stare at the wheel. You can do this! Its now or never. I get out of the car and walk to the front door.

*Knock knock*

Silence. Ok Adam just be patient. She'll open the door. You can do this.

Bianca opens the door and well she just stared at me. She looks like she was about to go out. We just stare at each other...awkward silence. Ok Adam just rip off the band-aid.

"I'm kidnapping you," I say as I tug on her arm. She smirks at me and I smile back at her. I've kidnapped her before. It's kind of our thing. She doesn't protest as my hand move downwards and our hands entwine.

"So where are we going," she asks as we get in Jessica.

"Um your guess is as good as mine. I didn't really think that far ahead," I say as I start the car.

"Wanna go to the park," Bianca asks me.

Hmm the park. Nobody in Degrassi goes to the park which means no one will catch us there. It's perfect for us. I look at her for a second and say, "The park it is My Lady!"

She giggles and says, "Why thank you my good Sir."

And now we're laughing just like old times. This right here right now feels so perfect. Like we're the only people in the world. This is how it's suppose to be, how it will be.

"I missed you," I say as I park my car. I look at her and I see her debating with herself. I watch her every move but I can't read her. I have no clue what she'll say to me so I just wait for her.

She get out of the car and sits on the swings. Umm...ok that's cool just leave me here. I follow hand and sit next to her. I look around. Whoa this park is empty...just like my heart.

"I don't want to marry Drew," Bianca whispered so soft and low that I could barely hear her.

"Then don't."

"It's not that easy."

"Yeah it is. Just tell him," I say as I grab her hand and squeeze it a little. She looks and her feet and doesn't say anything. This is it my chance to tell her.

"Bianca I know that my timing sucks but I have to tell you," I take a deep breath, "Bianca DeSousa I love you. And I know that a part of you loves me too. I just don't know if you love Drew more than me..." I'm done with my speech and I'm just staring at my feet.

"Adam...I love you too," Bianca says. She grabs my face and kisses me. And just like every time we kiss my heart skips a beat. We don't fight for dominance. We just kiss like its the end of the world. God I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

"What the hell?!"

We both freeze. We'd recognize that voice any where. We look towards the voice. There in front of us is Drew. Man, does he look pissed. I wonder why...oh right. Well I don't feel bad. I mean she's mine. She will always be mine. And I'll always be hers.

Drews yelling at us. I'm not really paying attention. I mean he's a hypocrite ever girl I like he goes after! Bro code my ass! Plus he always cheats when he's in a relationship. I don't care about Drew. All I want is for Bianca to be happy even if it's not with me. She has to pick Drew or me. I'm scared because this is it.


	6. Drew or Me

Drew and Bianca are fighting. I'm just sitting in the sidelines. I would say something but they're acting like I'm not here. Jerks. They've been fight for awhile now, they should be done soon. Wow Drews red! Whoa Bianca looks sexy yelling but it would be sexier if she was yelling out my name...Man, I'm hungry! Oh look they stopped yelling. Now I'm listening in on their conversation.

"Bianca I still love you. Come on I'll walk you home," Drew says as he offers her his hand. She looks at him then me. No! She can't go with him. This is probably my only chance but I have to take it.

"Wow now just wait a minute! What about me," I say as I walk over to them.

"What about you!? This has nothing to do with you! Bianca was just confused. Plus I already told you to back off," Drew yells as he takes a step towards me.

"Yeah, it does have something to do with me! She's not confused she knows what she wants. And I already told you I'm not backing down without a fight," I yell back at him. Now we're face to face. We both know we're not backing down. Now we're waiting to see who's going to make the first move.

"What do you mean you told Adam to back off," Bianca questions Drew. Oh Crap! We forgot Bianca was right there. Well we're screwed.

"I just told him not to mess with my stuff," Drew says as he rubs Bianca's arm.

"Stuff! You think I'm your stuff!? I'm a person Drew. I'm not something you can play with whenever you feel like it," Bianca says as she pull away from Drew.

"I know that but your mine Bee," Drew says as he grabs her arm.

"Let go of her Drew! Now," I say as I go up to them. He's hurting her! That asshole! She tries to get free but he hold on her arm tightens. I grab his arm and force him to let go of Bianca's arm. God I really wanna punch him in the face!

Both Drew and Bianca know I never back down from a fight. I work out all the time so if I do fight Drew I'd beat the crap out of him. And that's what I want to do right now. I feel arms go around my waist. Bianca hugs me from behind and says, "Adam don't do this. You don't want to fight your brother, so let's just go."

"Bianca your coming with me," Drew yells as he tries to grab her arm but I punch him in the face before he could touch her. He lands on the ground holding his nose.

"Don't touch her! She already has bruises from you holding her to tight. Just stop hurting her Drew," I say. I feel Bianca hug me tighter and I feel her start to cry. I turn around and she hugs me again. I'm rubbing her back and whispering words to calm her down.

"Bianca lets go," Drew says as he gets up while still holding his nose. I let Bianca go. I don't care about my happiness but I'll do anything to make Bianca happy even if I have to let her go. I walk to Jessica not bothering to look back because I know I'll get my heart broken.

"No. I need to think. Adam drop me home then take Drew home," Bianca says as she walks over to my car dragging Drew along. I dropped off Bianca and now it's just me and Drew. Well this is awkward. Just rip off the band-aid Adam!

"I'm still not giving up on Bianca," I say as I park in front of his place.

Drew looks at me and says, "I know, but neither am I. I'll always love you bro. Even after Bianca picks one of us. So let the best man win." He sticks his hand out and I shake it.

"Love you too," I say as he gets out my car and goes inside the building. Drew might be a jerk sometimes but he always wants his loved loves to be happy. We know in the end it's all up to her but whoever she pick we both want her to be happy. I wonder who's she gonna pick Drew or me...I hope to god it's me!


	7. Almost

I need to think so I went to school early. I'm at the weight room punching the crap out of the punching bag. I'm mad...I just don't know why. I just want Bianca to be happy. I want Drew to be happy too. But that's why I'm mad. Because it's like no one cares if I'm happy.

"Wow there! You look sad."

I turn around and see Becky leaning on the doorway. She's smiling at me and her eyes are sparkling. Whoa she looks amazing...ADAM! No! This is Becky! You can't think of her like that.

"Hey Becky, I haven't seen you since the party. How are you? Anyone I have to beat up," I say as I sit on the bench. I watch her walk over to me.

"I'm good. And no you don't have to beat anyone up. So why are you mad," she says as she sits down next to me. I shrug my shoulders. I feel her hands go around my waist...she's hugging me. No, more like she's holding me.

"Adam what's wrong," she says. I look at her.

"I'm in love."

"Oh...with who?"

"...Bianca."

"But she's dating Drew."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Yes I am."

"Does she know?"

"She knows. Drew knows. Heck, Eli and Clare know."

"So how does she feel?"

"I don't know."

"Oh...well that sucks," she says as she lets go of me. She's right it does suck. I don't even know if Bianca loves me.

"So Becky, what about you? Do you have any special guy in your life?"

"Well I have God. And Luke and my dad. Oh and theirs you, Adam."

"You like me? Why?"

"Because your a nice, sweet, caring and handsome man. Who wouldn't like you?"

I don't say anything. We sit in silence. I look at her and she looks at me. We stare at each other. She leans closer to me and I stay still. Should I go for it? I like her but I love Bianca.

She puts her hand on my cheek and whispers, " Like I said who wouldn't like you."

"What the hell!? Get off of him! He's mine!"

I look around and see a pissed off Bianca. Crap I'm dead! Wait...did she say I was hers?

"He's yours? I'm sretty sure your dating Drew. Sorry Bianca but you can't have them both."

Shes smirking. Becky tricked me. She knew Bianca was there. She was never going to kiss me. All she wanted was for Bianca admit that she loves me. Becky just wanted to make me happy.

"I'm gonna go look for Jenna. Bye Adam."

Becky leaves and now it's just me and Bianca. She said I was her, but thats it. she didn't say she loves me. Screw school I need to know now.

"Wanna go for a drive," I say as I walk to the door. I can tell that she's debating whether to go or not. I smirk at her and say again, "Wanna go for a drive?"

"...yeah sure."

We walk outside and get in Jessica. I'm driving to her favorite place. Well more like our favorite place. It's this ice cream place where we first kissed. Man I still can't believe I kissed her! I mean she kissed me first but I did kiss her back.

I pull over to the side and park. She's not looking at me. I frown and get out of the car. I open her door practically pull her out and inside the ice cream place. We sit down at our booth. The booth we sat at when we first kissed.

"Bianca will you talk to me!"

"Why should I!"

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are. When your mad you don't talk to me or look at me."

"...Would you have kissed her if I didn't say anything?"

She looks so sad. Like I kicked her puppy...in the face...then lit it on fire. I just want to hold her in my arms and never let her go!

"No. She only wanted you to make you mad."

"Why?!"

"Because I told you I love you and you haven't said anything to me."

"Thats because I'm dating Drew."

"Drew just wants you to be happy. Just like I want you to be happy too."

"But what if this is a mistake? What if this doesn't work out?"

"Then we make it work. I'll always fight for you. Your my everything! I love you Bianca. So why not try?"

"Promise me, you won't break my heart."

"Promise me, YOU won't break MY heart," I say back. It's quite. We just stare at each other. This is it. We're going for it. She's gonna be mine and I'm going to be hers.

"I love you Adam. I already broke up with Drew."

"Was he pissed?"

"At first then he laughed ans said he should've seen it coming."

"Soo...this means we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No Torres. This means your mine and nobody else's."

"Oh...so I'm your bitch?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Ok but this also means your mine and nobody else."

"Yeah but I'm not your bitch."

"Fine you can just be MY Bianca."

"I like the way that sounds."

"Yeah me too," I say as I finish my ice cream...more like soup cream.

"Hey wanna go for a drive," Bianca asks me as she winks and leave me to pay the bill. I really love this girl. I pay and go outside. I see Bianca already in my car smiling at me. I almost lost her today. She could've picked Drew but she didn't. She picked me. I get in my car.

"Drive," she whispers in my ear. She sucks on my neck for awhile then let's go and admires her mark on me. I feel her hand on my thigh and I can't help but relax. Driving always relaxes me. Now it's a little bit more exciting.


End file.
